the_undead_rising_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Part 3
Once the PCs return to the wizard (who is really a rakhasha) to drop off the ingredients, he will take them into the back room, cast plane shift and disappear with the ingredients. If the PCs insist, he will pay them 1000 gp for the ingredients (but he would rather not and will not offer). He also insists that they don't follow him into the room, but if they do he will open the door and immediately cast plane shift, disappearing. In the room is a stone golem who has been ordered to attack the PCs as soon as they enter the room. After searching the room, the PCs find a number of books in a locked drawer in the wizards desk. # Manual of Stone Golems - the book is very heavy as the cover and back of it is made of stone with thick, heavy pages on the inside. Must be a spellcaster with two level 5 spell slots to read the manual or take 6d6 damage. # Book of vile evil - one page ripped out. The book is black and the cover reads in many different languages including common, "The book of vile evil"; the inside is written in deep speech and therefore cannot be read by the players. This book is a manual explaining how to make a phylactery. Their are also a number of pieces of paper floating around in the drawer. The first is a fine piece of parchment written on with ornate cursive, golden lettering. It reads, "Dalgon Ulvach Sirril Ranaloch Mogdrannor." This is the name of Donnus Atesso who can be summoned and controlled if they said his name followed by a summon command (E.g. come). Their are also a couple of letters written. The go as follows. Khara, Subjects on their way. Delayed by one who managed to get possessed. Have a basic understanding of the artifact. Awaiting further instructions. - DA. Effea, I have the ingredients with me and will be at the rendezvous point as scheduled. My friend has taken care of the subjects and the final stages of preparation of the siege are nearly complete. Soul suckers in place. The city will fall on the night of the new moon. - Khara Demrey Noctura Levitus (Long live levistus). Hidden in the sewers under the city are thousands of soul suckers who will rise to the surface when they smell death. The PCs will see a bar fight resulting in death and a soul sucker will arise from the sewers. (Before or after wizard encounter). The wizard, Arius, is an old friend of the wizard who the king trusts completely (is known for doing good around the kingdom). He lives in a tower in the Evermoors who many great wizards have studied underneath. Unfortunately, Taria (Effea is her middle name), who lived and taught there with him, who has disappeared. (See Evermoors) (She betrayed him, resulting in his defeat leaving the Rakasha able to assume his form and get into Neverwinter). 'Arius' has travelled around the city, weakening the walls at regular places (King thought he was strengthen them). In 3 days time, at midnight on the new moon, the walls will collapse and an orc army will invade. Hidden to the northeast of the is a massive orc army (60,000 strong - 4 times the civilian count of Neverwinter). They start marching at midday in 3 days to arrive at the city at midnight. People will see them, only when they start marching (are about 6 hours away from the city). They are chilling in a fairly secluded part to not get found earlier. The PCs remember that Donnus Atesso said he was going to Waterdeep from Phandalin. His task was to follow the PCs and get rid of anyone who interacted with them. As a result, he is now in Waterdeep, which fortunately, is where he said he was going to the PCs in Phandalin. In Waterdeep, the gem store keeper and the whole household of Balthazar disappeared the night after the gem was stolen. The King of Waterdeep strongly suspects the PCs and will ambush them a couple of minutes after they enter the city. (See Waterdeep - DA). The rendezvous point is unknown at this point.